Boy Are We Screwed!
by Bandgeekwriter89
Summary: Kate and Castle have five-year-old triplets. Castle goes away on a book tour and comes home to a surprise from Kate.
1. Chapter 1

It's midnight and Kate can't seem to sleep. All she can think about is the day spent trying to get new shoes for the triplets before school starts. It would have been easy but because they all have different shoe sizes and Kinley can't have laces on her shoes it's, harder than she wants. She'd hoped that she could try and match but Kate was out of luck. Plus it did not help that the Payless she was in was packed and her three five year olds had decided to play the I'm not listening game.

It was a disaster.

Two hours later and what felt like 20 pairs of shoes, Kate and the "Lets" (as she calls them) finally make it out of the store.

Trying to fall asleep, Kate hears the door to her room open up, and the hall nightlight shine in. Castle had been away on a three-day book tour that left Kate alone to coral the Lets.

"What's the matter Kin?" Kate asks as the girl steps into the bedroom further. Kinley had been the slowest of the three and at age five had still not said a word. The family had run so many tests to make sure she was not deaf and or mute, but it turns out she just refused to talk. The doctors had no clue why but had stressed to them to not force her to try and talk. They had said that she will talk when she wants.

"Come sleep with mommy." Kate smiles letting the girl into her bed. By the morning when she wakes up to go puke in the toilet, she finds three children and Cosmo the dog in the bed. The giant yellow lab knew, he was not allowed on the bed but had most likely been told he could in the middle of the night by one of the kids.

As she's throwing up Kate knows she's pregnant. She knows that they will possibly have to find a bigger home so they can fit the family. Her fear though is that because she's already had triplets she could have another set of multiples.

Cleaning up, Kate comes back out of the bathroom to see her bed covered with kids. She had planned to go back to sleep, but there was no room now.

The Inn was booked.

"Damn." She thought. "When did the kids get so big?" It was like they grew like weeds. They had been small for so long because they had come early and had to spend their first few months of life in the NICU. It was just a shock to Kate, not having seen them like this in a while.

Castle was to come home tomorrow but because of an issue with the bookstore at this certain mall and the whole place being closed because of some crazy leak, Castle could come home today. Kate had just received a text from him with all the details but had decided to not tell the kids so they could get a surprise. This is not something that happens often so Kate wanted let the kids have this moment.

Picking up, or should I say, trying to pick up Brock, Kate scoots him over so she can lay back down. She just needs at least another hour of sleep. Then she can get up and start getting the Lets ready for the day. That had and will always be a feat of its own. Lately the kids want to pick out their own clothes. Which is fine, but Kate has had to tell Finn on multiple occasions that he can not wear his snow jacket in the middle of summer. He will overheat and give mommy quite a heart attack.

Waking up a while later, the bed feels cold. She looks around to see it empty. The kids must be…Oh yeah, they are up.

CRASH!

"Oh, shit."

"Shit, shit, shit."

She jerks the covers off and runs down the stairs. Throwing the gate open, she looks around to see three kids covered in flour and as is most of the kitchen.

"Make breakfast!" Brock beams holding an egg in his hand showing it off to his mother.

"Oh, Ok, sure." She tries to smile knowing the mess she will have to clean up.

"Let mommy help you, we will make some waffles, and I'll let you put the batter in the waffle maker." She smiles softly looking over her three dirty kids.

"First let's get a broom, you can help mommy clean some of this up." She tells the three. They nod, and Finn goes off to get the broom he had been told about the other day.

"Next time though you little Lets, remember to ask mommy or daddy to help you. I don't want you to get hurt." She explains as she helps Finn with the broom. She sweeps up the kitchen quickly showing him and the other two how to hold the dust pan.

"What do you think, should we make breakfast for daddy one morning when he gets home?" She asks watching Finnley and Brock cheer excitedly.

"And we make 'mergency cakes." Finn smiles watching his mother finish up.

"How about we just stick to waffles. Mommy's not good at making Emergency Pancakes." She chuckles softly shifting so she can get the ingredients for the waffles. As they start putting the batter in for the waffles a clicking noise is heard at the front door and it swings open moments later. A man with salt and pepper hair and bones that creek when he walked appeared in the doorway. Three suitcases behind him, he gets into the light and smiles. It does not take the kids long before they see who it is and go running.

"Daddy!" Finnley smiles as the three jump up and give their father hugs.

"Daddy bring presents?" Brock asks after Castle had finally got the chance to hug the three kids.

"I sure did buddy, give daddy a minute I want to see mommy first." He smiles again and walks over to Kate. He gives her a loving hug and a kiss.

"Missed you." He smiles kissing her again.

"Missed you too, so much!" Kate responds, not wanting to let go of Castle.

"You better go get those presents, the kids are waiting." She chuckles as Castle nods and goes over and brings his bags inside. He opens one and pulls out three toys. Two toy subway cars for the boys and a pink teddy bear with a little shirt that says Chicago on it for Kinley.

"Missed you daddy." Brock smiles as he takes his toy.

"Missed you more." Castle smiles, lifting up Kinley who was begging to be picked up. Putting her, on his hip, he kisses her softly on the head and snuggles her close.

"Love you Kinny…"

"You missed daddy, didn't you."

The girl nods slightly as Finnley walks over and grabs his father's hand. He pulls him over and into the kitchen.

"We made waffles daddy; I helped!" Finnley smiles and points to the plate of waffles on the counter.

"Actually, you tried to make waffles before mommy got up, you made a mess and mommy came down and helped you." Kate chuckles and dishes out three waffles for the three kids.

"Take a plate and go sit down, mommy is ready to eat." Kate smiles softly walking to the table. Helping Castle, the two adults get the three kids seated and they all start to eat. They start talking, about what Castle did on his little trip and talk about bringing the whole family the next time he goes and make it a family trip. Having to stop him as he kept going on, Kate wanted to let the family in on a surprise.

"So, while daddy was gone, I went to the doctor." She starts, shifting so she can see Castle better. His eyes are big and he thinks he knows what she's going to say.

"I've been feeling weird lately, and the doctor confirmed it."

"Our family of five is becoming a family of seven!" Kate beams as she watches Castle jump up excitedly.

"Man, my sperm is good!" He chuckles going to hug his wife.

"Mommy is having a baby!" Kate is happy as she hugs Castle. The Lets are confused but with due time they will understand and hopefully be excited.

"How are we-"

"Not a clue, but I think we can do it, how hard can it be?" She sighs.

"The Lets will be in school by the time the babies come anyways." Kate explains as she goes back to her waffle.

"That's right, they start next week don't they."

"Yup, all three of them, which I'm not ready for. My babies are going to school." She pouts as she sighs softly.

"It's only three days a week Kate, I think you will be alright." He chuckles as Kate playfully slaps him.

"Stop it! I'm allowed to be sad ok?"

"Ok, ok, yes, I'm sorry. You get to be sad."

"Thank you." Kate smiles as she leans over and kisses her husband.

"Are we done? Should we go get dressed?" Castle asks as he stands looking over to see the mess of syrup Finn had made all over his spot on the table and all over him.

"Someone needs a shower, though." He chuckles, lifting up the boy and helping him towards the stairs.

"I'll take these Lets, and you take that one." Kate says, kissing her two kids on the head as Castle heads up the stairs with Finn.

"Daddy?" Finn asks as Castle turns the shower on to let it heat up.

"What buddy?"

"Will you still love me when the babies come?"

"Of course buddy, always." Castle smiles softly, helping the boy take his clothes off.

"Put these in the hamper and come back."

He does as told and comes back moments later, naked and ready to shower. Castle helps him in the shower and then helps him get cleaned off.

"You must have really liked the waffles didn't you."

"Yeah, mommy wouldn't make 'mergency cakes, she says that's your job."

"She's right, mommy is not good at making emergency pancakes."

"But that's ok, just because she's not good at one thing does not mean she has to stop doing everything." He explains as he reaches for the shampoo.

"Did you really get it in your hair?" Castle lets out a chuckle as he scrubs his sons hair with the shampoo.

They take about ten more minutes to wash up and get dry. He takes his son then to get dressed and shoes on for the day. He brings the boy out of his room and find Brock in the hallway dressed for the day. He has cowboy boots, shorts, and his winter coat on. Castle can't help but laugh at his son as Kate comes out with a dressed Kinley. He's done this before but for some reason it's funny this time. Maybe because of the cowboy boots. Trying to hold in a laugh, Kate tells him to go back to his room and put his coat away.

"Brock, we've been over this before, you can't wear your winter coat in summer, you will get sick." She sighs as he sighs heading back to his room. Dropping the coat on the floor he skips back out and smiles to his parents.

"What should we do today?" Kate asks setting Kinley on the floor.

"There's that new park that just opened, we could take Cosmo with us to play." Castle responds as the dog must of heard his name and came running.

"I think that's a yes." Kate chuckles softly.

"Go get the leash, Lets, and mommy will get her bag and the walking rope." Kate says as she walks towards the gate.

Now that the triplets were older, Kate really had no need for a diaper bag but would carry a few things in her oversized mom purse just in case. Also, when going out, wether it was walking down the street to get lunch, take the subway for an adventure, or go to the park, Kate would take the walking rope. It was a rope with three rings in it, one for each kid to hold and a longer end for one of the parents to help them along. It made it easy when going out because she could easily walk with all three kids and not have to hold hands. The kids were to old for the stroller anyways and sometimes Kate just wanted to have a grip on her kids.

Getting everything they needed the family finally makes it out of the door. It was never easy getting three kids out the door. They always wanted something and at the last minute, one of them had to pee.

Always.

"I thought you just went." Kate huffs as they stand in the lobby of the apartment. Yes he had in fact just gone but he had to go again. Thankfully the doorman knew them a lot and would let Kate use his small bathroom on occasion when one of the kids had to pee last minute.

"Ok, let's go." She says ushering him into the bathroom. Five minutes later of sitting on the toilet and Kate complaining that he had scratched his glasses, Brock informs his mother that he no longer has to go. Silently rolling her eyes and sighing, Kate helps Brock wash his hands and the family gets on their way to the park., Kate has the kids and Castle has the dog. It was a nice summer day. Not to hot and perfect for a few hours of play at the park.

Opening the gate, Castle holds it for Kate and the Lets before closing it and letting Cosmo run around. The park was enclosed which made it nice so they could let the kids run around with the dog and not worry that they will run off.

"Watch daddy! I jump!" Finn smiles as he jumps down the stairs. Castle is watching and smiles as he makes it to the bottom.

"Good jumping buddy, now I want to race you to the swings!" Castle laughs as he gives his son a head start. Kate is already there with Brock and Kinley but pushing them has made her start to feel sick. She's been trying to teach them how to push on their own but they just don't get it. Sticking his tongue out as he arrives on his swing, Finnley cheers to his winnings.

"Beat you, daddy!" He beams, waiting for his father to come over and help him push.

"Yeah you did buddy, daddy is getting too old for this." Castle huffs as he pushes his son.

"More Mommy!" Brock cries as his feet dangle from the swings.

"Hold on buddy, mommy has to sit for a second, mommy needs a rest." She sighs as she sits on the bench behind them. Castle is trying to push all three of them but he's worn out too.

"Kick your feet buddy, you can do it!" Castle tries to explain to the three for awhile while he rests his arms but as Kate has tried in the past, they just don't get it.

Before leaving, Kate gives the kids five more minutes to run around. She's happy because she can tell they are tired, which means a nap for them and hopefully a nap for her.

When they get home, there are some struggles to getting the kids down for a nap but once they do, Kate finds herself sacked out on the couch. Being alone with three kids is definitely exhausting and Kate is for sure glad that Castle is home.

The three wake up about an hour later and Kate wished they had slept for at least another hour. Hearing their giggles as they come down the stairs, Kate squints her eyes close hoping to wish them back to sleep. The three run into the living room and Brock jumps on the couch to wake his mother.

"Mommy!" The boy giggles trying hard to wake her. Opening up one of her eyes, Kate looks up to see her three kids standing over her.

"Whaddya want Brock?" She asks him slowly opening her eyes as she tries to sit up.

"Thirsty, momma." He sighs struggling to stay on the couch.

"Ok, let mommy get up, I will get you all drinks."

Getting up, Kate pads her sleepy self to the kitchen. She feels sick and bloated as she grabs three sippy cups but knows she just has to stick through it a few more weeks and it should end. Opening the three cups, she sets each lid next to it and goes for the juice in the fridge. While reaching for it, Brock insisted that he have a soda.

"No."

"Yes."

" _No._ "

" _Yes._ "

" **No.** "

Kate's stern as she tries to get her son to understand that she's not going to give in and give him a soda.

"Water, juice, or nothing."

"Soda."

Handing the other two children their cups, Kate pretended that she had not heard her son's last request for soda. Looking up she sees Castle come out of his office. He's smiling till he see's his pouting son.

"Does this little Let want something he can't have?" Castle chuckles as he reaches over and kisses his wife softly.

"Yes, this little Let wants a soda and this little Let is not going to get one."

"Ah, I see." Castle chuckles.

"Mommy is right, little Lets do not get soda." Castle explains tryouts my to get the kid to change his mind.

"Have a juice, it's like a soda." He says handing him his sippy cup. The boy sighs as he takes it. He did not want it but had been getting more thirsty, so he took it anyways.

The day continues on with Castle playing a game of Candy Land while Kate takes a nap and him getting the kids to help him with dinner. The family sits down to eat and after Castle allows them to watch one half hour episode of Peppa Pig. For whatever reason this show made the three laugh, and seeing them laugh made her feel good.

"Ok, Lets, it's time for bed." Castle tells the boys as he strokes Kinley's hair. She'd fallen asleep 10 minutes into the show and had been drooling on her father. Lifting her up he lays her on his shoulder and ushers the boys up the stairs. He gets them to their room and goes to put Kinley in her bed. He comes back to Kate tucking the boys in and giving them kisses.

"Goodnight my babies." Kate smiles pushing hair out of Brock's face and taking his glasses off. Castle gives them kisses too before heading out with Kate to their room. The couple change and crawl into bed after a long day.

"So, happy you are home, I love spending time with the Lets, but they for sure are hard work." She chuckles snuggling into her husband.

"Yeah, they sure are."

"I was going to ask, how do you feel?"

"I feel surprisingly great, a little tired, but that's about it." She replies yawning.

"You should sleep, it's been a long day, and we need to try and get a routine started with the Lets." Castle yawns watching his wife start to fall asleep. It does not take the couple long before they are both asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

She's trying to get the Lets out of the house on time for school, but with her ever growing belly and three children who hate getting up early and going to school, it's a struggle. Castle is trying to help, but even with the two of them, they are outnumbered.

"Brock, stop please, I'm almost done." She's trying to put drops in his eyes. He'd just started to recover from pink eye and today was his first day back to school.

"Be done mommy!" He sighs.

"Just one-"

She's stopped by the screams of Finnley chasing Kinley down the hall and one or both of them running into the wall.

"MOMMY!"

If it ain't one thing it's another.

Kate had just finished Brock's drops when Castle comes into the bathroom with a crying Kinley. She'd ran into the wall and had a small cut on her forehead.

" _Finnley Jay_ …" Kate calls out as she lets Brock go and heads into the hall.

"You can't run in the house, someone gets hurt, please go get your shoes on we have to go soon."

"Kinley started it!" Finn pouts as he walks off to get his shoes and backpack.

"Don't care who started it!" Kate sighs as she rests a hand on her stomach. Turning she sees Castle come out with Kinley. He'd put a band-aid on her head and she seemed to feel better.

"You can't run in the house like that baby, you feeling better?" Kate asks as the girl nods.

"Let's go get your shoes on for school, we don't want to be late." She smiles kissing her daughters hand. She wants to hold her, but she knows Castle and her OBGYN Missy will have a fit.

It takes them about 15 minutes to get everyone's things and to the car. It then takes about another 10 minutes to get each and every kid in their car seat and buckled up. Due to new safety laws, kids have to be in car seats for a pretty long time. It was all fine and well for Kate until she realized that when the babies came she'd have five car seats in her van and not much room for them all. She was hoping by then, that the Lets would be in booster seats and since those are smaller, would not take up much room.

As they drove to the school, Brock complained that Finnley had been touching him. With quiet Kinley in the middle, there was no way they could touch each other so she ignored it. The couple had wanted to put one or maybe two of the kids in the second row with the rest in the back but, they knew that they would all have a fit with who was in the front. Castle though had posed the idea of rotating the kids so they each got a chance to sit in the front, but then Kate reminded him that they would most likely forget whose turn it was and the kids would fight and complain that it was not their turn. Having all three in the back just made sense in so many ways.

Parking, the two parents help the three kids out of the car. Locking it, the five of them make it inside the school and start down the hall. It doesn't take them long to be at the classroom and hanging up their backpacks.

"Good morning Finnley, Kinley, you too Brock." Their teacher smiles.

"Ok you three, mommy and daddy will be back later to pick you up. Be good!" Castle says waving to the three and stepping out with Kate.

Leaving the school, the couple heads downtown to the hospital. Kate has her 20-week OBGYN appointment and hopefully it's good news all around. Parking and heading inside to get checked in, it does not take Kate long before she is called back. She gets weighed and then back to the exam room. Castle helps her onto the table and then sits next to her during the exam.

"Everything looks fine so far." Missy smiles as she rubs the probe over Kate's large stomach.

"It looks though like there's another baby in there, I was looking over your weight and I thought maybe you had some pretty big twins which seemed not right for this stage in your pregnancy." She starts.

"From what I see on the screen, there's a smaller baby behind the other two. Which means you are carrying triplets."

Kate is shocked. It was pretty early last time when she found out she was having triplets. She's not mad or upset and maybe not happy yet but she's ok. She's more scared for the little baby that may be too small to survive. She's done this before so she's a pro at all this.

Looking over at Castle, Kate can tell he too is shocked. Having six kids in five years is pretty crazy. There're tons of things that will have to be bought and get done before the babies get here.

"Since you already know that the twins are identical, that means these are identical triplets. Would you like to know the sex?" Missy asks waiting to show if they don't want to know.

"What do you think Kate?" Castle asks.

"I wouldn't mind, it would make things easier." She smiles looking over at Castle and then at Missy. Missy moves the wand around and clearly gets a picture of the sex.

"Looks like you have three little boys." She smiles.

"Boys, wow." Castle beams kissing Kate.

"Yeah wow." Kate chuckles.

"That means five boys, that's insane!"

Castle is excited no doubt about having more boys in the house. He knows it will be hard, but is ready for the challenge. Cleaning up, the couple heads out to lunch before heading home and then back out to pick up the triplets.

Seeing the triplets have so much energy from school, Kate, and Castle decide to take them to Pizza Palace to wear them out. She knows they will love playing the games and enjoy the treat of pizza. It's not often that the kids get to have pizza so Kate knows it will be a good time.

Getting the kids to the car from school the couple drives to Pizza Palace. They find a spot close and head inside. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she takes one kids hand and carefully goes to the door and Castle opens the door ushering the kids and his wife inside. They find a booth and Castle helps Kate to the bench.

"Pretty soon and we will have to get a table." Castle chuckles getting the kids to sit down.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Kate pouts looking up at her husband.

"Oh, no, never, you are amazing, it's just that we will have three big babies growing." He smiles kissing his wife before sitting down. They order a pizza and Castle then takes the three to the play structure. He knows this will help get them tired.

"Look, daddy! I slide!" Brock smiles as he stands at the top of the slide ready to slide down it.

"Yes, buddy I see you, go ahead let me see how good you are!" The father grins as he watches the five-year-old let go and slide down the slide.

"Good job!"

He watches the three kids play for another ten minutes until the pizza comes. He tries to get them to come and eat, but they are having too much fun playing that they don't want to.

"Finn, come, please." He sighs, as he holds Kinley's hand. Brock had been stuck at the top and Castle needed the other two to sit with Kate and have pizza.

"Hold on Brock, daddy is coming!" He yells, trying to sooth his scared son.

Castle finally gets Finnley and Kinley to Kate so they can eat and Castle can try and climb up and get Brock. He gets started up the structure when he too gets a little stuck, half way up. wiggling a little bit, Castle is able to free himself and reach the top. Thankfully at the top, there is a larger slide that will allow them to get to the bottom quickly. Castle knew the boy had wanted to go down the slide but when he had reached the top he was scared to come down. Holding onto his scared son, Castle tries to slide down the larger slide and get them to the bottom. Getting stuck only once, they finally make it to the bottom. Putting the boy on his hip, Castle bounces him as they go back to the table and sit down.

"It's ok, buddy, you are safe now." Castle sighs reaching the table and putting the boy on the booth next to him.

"Have some pizza ok? That will make you feel better." Castle smiles handing the boy a piece of pizza.

"We play again daddy?" Finn asks moments later as he finishes a slice of pizza.

"Yes, but only for a little bit, mommy is tired and we don't want to keep her out late, plus it's a school night," He tells them watching as they jump up ready to go play.

"Ok hold on guys, I have to help mommy."

He helps her up from the booth and the five of them head over to play a few rounds of Skeeball before going home. It's fun to watch the kids because they are not very good, but both Kate and Castle are trying to teach them how to throw the ball. Not to hard but not too soft either because you want to hit it right in the middle for 1,000 points. Letting them play two more games, the family then heads home and puts the triplets to bed for hopefully a nap. Having put the kids to bed, Kate tries to take a nap herself. She had hoped that she could, at least, get an hour of sleep, but the babies had decided it was time to have a party. She's sitting with Castle as she tries to prop herself up on the bed.

"Hey you three, mommy just wants a little nap." She sighs softly. Castle takes his reading glasses off and puts his book away as he rolls over and props himself in front of Kate and her belly.

"Hi, my boys." He smiles softly.

"It would be nice if you gave mommy just a little bit of time for a nap." Castle lets out a chuckle as he kisses Kate's stomach.

"We have to name them now you know." Kate sighs reaching to take Castle's hand.

"What about Preston?"

"That's not a bad name, but let's look for other options," Kate says shifting slightly. The babies had not calmed down and it was driving Kate bonkers.

"Tanner, what do you think? Or Reid!"

"Those are great Castle, put them on the list."

"Ok, let me go get my phone, I'll put them on the list." Castle grins, getting up and reaching for his phone. Opening the list, he adds all three names and tries to think of more.

"We could always name one Jim, after your father. Or Edgar after my middle name."

"I like Edgar, but Jim, and not to say I hate my father, it's just not fitting." Kate sighs.

"We could go with Edgar Robert for one, or instead of Robert we could do Rodger."

"No, let's stick with Robert, the less G's the better. " Castle says softly rubbing a hand over his wife's belly.

"Ok then, two more names to go." Kate chuckles feeling a little overwhelmed at having to name three babies.

"Why is this so hard?"

"I don't know babe, we will get it done, though," She says as Kinley comes into the bedroom. She's the quiet one so they know they can hopefully rest still. Helping her up on the bed, Kate snuggles her daughter close.

"You are so special little lady, mommy and daddy's only baby girl. We love you so much." Her face is plastered with a grin as she kisses her daughter on the head. The little girl yawns and lets out a whimper as she snuggles into her mother. Kate knew the girl was not feeling good and hoped that maybe being with her parents would make her feel better. Stroking the small girls hair Kate and Kinley both fall asleep as Castle looks on.

Castle loved his life. It was not what he had imagined, being the father of three, soon to be six kids but he wouldn't change it for the world. It still amazed him that his wife could create such amazing beings.

About a half hour later, Castle is downstairs as Kate and Kinley join him and the boys come soon after. Since they had already had an early dinner, Castle helps them to some ice cream for dessert. They had deserved the treat, but Castle knew it would come back to bite him in the ass. he'd decided to only give them each about three-fourths of a scoop to limit the amount of sugar going into them.

After watching the three make a complete mess, Kate takes the boys and starts to get them clean while Castle as some snuggle time with Kinley. They are dirty, but Kate knows it won't take them long to clean up.

"Did you guys have fun playing Skeeball with daddy?" Kate smiles scrubbing shampoo into Brock's hair.

"Uh-huh, daddy showed us how to win." Finn smiles giggling as he splashes water on his mother.

"Hey! we don't get the babies wet!" Kate says sternly as she eyes Finn. He sighs and shrugs back in the tub.

"Sorry momma," He replies.

"It's ok baby, I know you are having fun but mommy likes to stay dry," Kate says as she struggles with kneeling in front of the tub. Her stomach and all its weight was making it hard to continue to kneel in front of the tub.

Getting the boys cleaned and dried she sends them to Castle so he can send her Kinley and get her clean.

"Woah Woah Woah, daddies two favorite boys are naked!" He chuckles getting up carefully.

"We go get dressed ok? Then daddy will ready you a book. How's that sound?" Castle asks as he takes his two very naked son's up the stairs and into their room. He helps them into their good dinosaur jammies and asks them to pick out a book. They pick out their favorite book. It was Castle's newest children book about a crime fighting couple turned parents. it featured Nikki and Rook who had two kids and were expecting a third child. The characters had been based on his kids and they loved reading the story that had a character like them in it.

Kate had finished bathing Kinley and brought her cleaned and dressed to her room tp put her to bed. She had figured she'd find Castle awake and reading to the boys but instead found all three of them passed out on the double bed of the bottom bunk of the bunk bed. Taking the book from Castle, she covers up the boys and takes a sleepy Kinley to sleep with her in her bed. It does not take long and both Kate and Kinley are also asleep.

 **A/N: OMG! I'm done! got busy with Christmas and other things and then got sick. I get one cold a year. The time was now apparently. Ok, so I have no idea what I want to name the other two boys. if you have any ideas please post them below. I have one idea, but that's all it is, an idea.**


	3. Chapter 3

It's cold, and not like just getting out of the shower cold, I mean freezing. It must have been in the thirties. It was a few weeks before Christmas and Kate had one week before she was to start her bedrest. They had wanted her to have a few weeks of bed rest so that when the babies come she can be rather healthy. Kate had wanted to have a vaginal birth, but it's something you just can't do with triplets. The babies had been doing great, and both Kate, and Castle could not wait to meet them.

Finishing getting the Lets ready for school, the five bundle up and head towards the parking garage to the van. Castle opens it and turns in the car to heat it up. It's cold and with car seat safety you don't want your child to wear a puffy jacket in the car. Getting them buckled in, Kate makes sure each of them has their blankets on before getting in the passenger seat and waits for Castle to pull out and head towards the school. While driving towards the school, the kids are talking before the car goes quiet. Kindly had said her first words.

"My ass is cold." The girls speaks as both Kate and Castle's eyes go wide. They don't know how to react because, yes, she's said her first words but she's also said a bad word.

"Kinley, we don't say those words," Kate tells her as she looks up into the mirror to see her daughter shrug in her seat. The whole rest of the ride and heading into school the girl was silent. She'd pulled back and was not talking anymore. It puzzled Kate, the fact that her daughter had said her first words but had then decided to not talk anymore.

Having dropped the kids off Kate and Castle had started to go home when Kate complained of some pain. It started as just some pain but then by the time they had made it home it had turned into contractions.

"Castle?" Kate calls turning to him as he parks.

"I'm having contractions."

"Really? You are?" He asks worried s he looks at his wife.

"Yeah, I am, I think we should go to the hospital."

"Yeah I think we should, I will go get the bag and you can stay here and call Missy, and then call Alexis, she can pick the Lets up and take them home." Castle says as he kisses his wife and gets out of the car, He leaves it running so Kate can stay warm.

Coming back quickly with the bag, Castle books it as fast as he can to the hospital. He knows Kate had had a scheduled C-Section but, She was in the safe spot now so he was not at all worried.

Having called Missy, she told them to meet her at the hospital, and Kate would get assessed and checked to see if she was indeed in labor. It takes them some time to get to the hospital as there had been major traffic. It was then that when they arrived that Kate knew she was in labor. Her contractions had started to pick up and were about three minutes apart now.

Parking and helping his wife out of the car, Castle grabs the bag and turns the camera on.

"Ok, here we go… how do you feel Kate?"

"Lots of pain but excited."

Castle has his arm around his wife as they head inside, and he keeps the camera running. He's helping her inside, and they head up to the maternity floor so they can check in. He checks them in, and a nurse helps them to her room.

"Ok, here we go, look, Kate is going to have the babies," He's starting to talk as he shows the camera around the room. Kate's getting hooked up to the monitors as Castle continues to film.

"Ok, Kate is getting hooked up, and we are waiting for Missy to arrive but contractions a great, soon we will have three little babies." Castle continues to film a little more before Missy arrives and gives Kate a final once over. She decides that Kate is in fact in labor, and they should call an OR and have the medical team on staff so they can have the babies. Having gotten Kate ready to move, Castle follows them as they head up to the OR. He films a little more before Kate has to go in and get her epidural. Castle is asked to stay outside and get in his scrubs cover up before he could go inside and meet his wife. He gets let in and has the camera a rolling as much as he can.

Giving his wife a kiss he smiles softly waiting and listening to what Missy was doing.

"Ok, a little pressure here Kate, I'm going in for baby one." She smiles and moments later pulls out a screaming baby.

Baby number one:

Edgar Robert Castle

4lbs 5oz

18 inches

Baby two comes out and it takes him a second to cry, but once he does he seems to be doing fine.

Baby number two:

Tanner Reid Castle

4lbs

18 inches

The last baby comes out, and it takes him a few longer seconds to cry. Kate is worried as she sends Castle over to investigate.

Rook Houghton Castle

3lbs 2oz

17 inches

She finds the little boy struggling to hold on as he lays on the bed. They finally get him to cry and out of all three he won't stop. He's got crazy lungs that just keep him going. He checks the other two boys out and then goes back to Kate. He's not sure how he's going to tell her that Rook had been born with no arms. He had been the smallest baby of the bunch and was not discovered until Kate's 20-week appointment.

"How are they? 30 fingers and 30 toes?" Kate asks as she's being stapled closed. The babies are getting ready to be rushed off to the NICU, but Kate gets one look of each before they do.

"Well, 30 toes, yes, but we are lacking in the finger department." Castle sighs as they bring over Edgar. He's small, but Kate can't help but smile and cry as she gives him a kiss. The boy looks like a spitting image of Castle with small little dribbles of Kate sprinkled in.

"What do you mean Castle? This is not funny." She sighs as they bring over Tanner, She gives him a once over and a kiss letting them take him.

"It's Rook." Castle says as Missy is done and comes over to talk to the parents as they bring baby Rook over.

"The small baby, one reason why he was hard to find was because he had no arms to stick out and make his presence." Missy says watching Kate give Rook a once over. She felt like she should be sad for him but honestly Kate could care less how he looked and would love him o matter what.

"He's precious Kate," Castle says giving his wife a kiss.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am actually, I feel like I should be devastated, but I'm ok, they all seem pretty healthy and that's all that matters, I don't care what they look like." She says as they start to wheel her out of the OR and up to a labor and delivery recovery room. Kate can't seem them for a about an hour as they want her to rest but Castle is allowed to come and see them, and he does just that. He takes a picture of each of the babies and sends them to Jim, Martha and Alexis.

About an hour later, Kate is up from a nap and ready to go meet her babies. Helping her into a wheelchair, Castle pushes his wife down the hall and to the NICU. He uses his wristband an scans them in and he pushes her over to their little corner to talk with Missy and the rest of the doctors.

"All three babies seem fine, they just need to gain some weight." Missy says.

"Whatever you can do to start breastfeeding and pumping the babies can take formula, but the best way for them to gain weight is for them to have breast milk."

"Ok, I'll start as soon as I can." Kate smiles as a nurse is helping Kate do a kangaroo hold with Rook. Kate holds him close and strokes his hair as Castle goes over to hold baby Tanner. Bringing him over, Castle sits next to Kate in a rocker.

"Hi little Rook, my miracle baby." She smiles and kisses his head.

Pulling out his phone Castle calls Alexis and talks to her with Kate over speaker phone. She agrees to leave the Lets with Martha and Jim for an hour so she can see the babies and then switch off so thy can meet the new set of Lets. Letting Alexis in he switches babies and gives her Tanner so he can hold Edgar.

"Wow daddy, they are so cute." Alexis gushes stroking Tanner's brown hair. It was Kate's hair color, a rich dark brown. Not very long, but long enough to be stroked.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, They are so cute, and perfect too."

Kate can't seem to put Rook down. He needs to get fed, and Kate has to start pumping. All three of the adults are given bottles and shown how to feed. It's been about three years since Kate has fed a baby. It's nothing new but nice to have a reminder now and then.

Finishing the feedings Alexis leaves and Jim and Martha come for a visit. The two grandparents are in awe of the three children. Martha can't help but take picture after picture of the boys. She has plans to give a photo book to Kate and Castle with pictures of the boys first year. They have to ask questions about Rook, but Kate and Castle have no answers. Things happen, and Rook was just meant to be born this way.

"He's ok right?" Jim asks.

"Yes, daddy, just fine, all three of the boys are fine, just need to gain some weight before they can go home." Kate says as she yawns.

"Well, you look tired Katherine, Jim, and I will go home to the kids and you guys get some sleep." Martha smiles leaving the couple and heading gout with Jim.

Yawning again, Castle takes a sleepy Kate back to her room, and the two go down for a nap. Kate knew she had to pump and would start doing that when she awoke. She just needed a few minutes for a nap. She had been exhausted from pulling three little boys from her body.

Waking about a few hours later, she can feel the pain in her chest, and she knows she better pump now before her chest explodes. Getting Castle to get the pump, Kate sets it up and starts checking her Facebook while she pumps. Castle had been sitting next to her reading an email when he noticed a notification come across his phone. It was from the Black Pawn, and there was a local new outlet that had wanted to interview the couple. Castle would have to talk to Kate first about it. He wants to but is unsure what She will think, and she ultimately has the say. Yes, he is the father, but Castle would not rather go behind his wife's back. He talks to her about it and agree's only if they wait till the couple is home and settled. She does not want to do one here at the hospital. For one, She looks horrible and if its a video interview, she wants the Older Lets to be involved in the whole thing as well.

"Boy, word sure travels fast." Castle chuckles as Alexis tags him in an article on Facebook about them.

 _'Richard Castle, acclaimed mystery writer and his wife NYPD Captain Katherine Beckett welcome second set of triplets.'_

 _We are excited to announce the birth of three new little bundles of joy for mystery writer Richard Castle and his wife Katherine. No word on the names yet but the couple already has one set of five-year-old triplets Finnley, Kinley, and Brock. We send well wishes to the couple as they recover and hopefully get to come home soon!_

 **A/N: I hope you like the names! I had a hard time but fell in LOVE with Rook, so I knew it had to be one of the names. I'm contemplating calling him Rook the Hook. Not sure yet, though.**


	4. Chapter 4

The older Lets had come to see the babies. They were not allowed in the room, but they had arranged to get the beds up by the window so they could look in.

"See Brock, those are your brothers, you will have to teach them how to play, can you do that?" The boy nods at his father as Castle looks over to see Jim and Alexis holding up the other two triplets to see in the window.

"That one's Tanner, he's the middle one, and that one over there is Edgar, he's named after daddy, and that one is Rook, the smallest baby." Castle is showing off the babies as the Lets look on.

"Where are his arms lectus?" Finn asks looking at his bigger sister as she looks over at her father for a signal for what to do. He gives her a nod and Alexis smiles at him.

"Well buddy, something happened when he was growing inside mommy and whatever that was made him have no arms." Alexis smiles again at Finn as he sighs at her answer.

"Ok, will he be ok?"

"He will be just fine. Daddy says they get to come home tomorrow, are you ready for that?"

"Uh-huh, that means I get to play with them." The boy giggles giving his big sister a big fat kiss.

"Ok you three, daddy has to go back inside with mommy, I will talk to you guys on the phone tonight with Gram and Grandpa, you be good ok?" Castle smiles as he kisses Brock and then the other two Lets, handing Brock to Alexis. He waves goodbye to them and heads back inside. Kate is getting ready to feed Edgar and needs another hand so she can feed Tanner while Castle feeds Rook. The couple had remastered the art of feeding three kids at the same time.

"Are you ready to go home, Rook?" Castle beams, kissing the little boy as he holds and feeds him. He knows he won't talk back, but it makes him feel better. They say that talking to a child from birth is good for the child. So, any time Castle has the chance to talk to them he does.

"You realize that tomorrow when we go home we are turning our family of five into a family of eight. No nurses to help us or anything." Kate says, holding the bottles steady for Edgar and Tanner. Tanner was almost done feeding while Edgar had just a little more to go. Turning over Tanner, she carefully puts him on the pillow and pats his back hoping to get him to burp. Edgar finishes soon after, and Kate does the same thing, trying to get them to burp. Rook is the slow one. He was almost not able to go home with the other two boys but just at the last minute gained that last little bit and could go home. Since the three had not been on any monitors for the last few days, Kate had thought the three would not have to take the car seat test like the older Lets, but that was not the case. Any child leaving the NICU had to take the test, no matter their case.

"Oh, babe, I need you to go down and get the car seats, the boys have to take their test this afternoon," She says turning the babies back over because they had burped.

"Sure, let me put Rook down and I'll go get the stroller." Castle smiles as he puts Rook back in his bed and heads out to the car. He comes back 10 minutes later with the stroller and the car seats.

All three boys pass with flying colors, and surprisingly enough they got to go home after their test. It was an unexpected surprise, and the family couldn't be happier. The NICU was nice because they had the help from the nurses, but being home was nice because it was quiet. Getting home it does not take them long to get settled in. The younger Lets are sleeping, and the older Lets are on their way home from being with Gram and Grandpa.

Kate can't wait for the older Lets to finally meet the babies. They had talked to them a lot about the babies and seeing them this morning through the window made her smile. The three get home with gram and grandpa just as the little Lets are awake. She has them in the bouncy seats so the older Lets can see them and play with them.

It's nice, having everyone home. Although it may not be quiet anymore, this is home. This is family. Kate would not want it any other way. The older three may be a little crazy, but that was ok.

"Baby, I love you," Brock says, kissing Rook on the face as he tries to tickle him. The baby lets out a smile and Brock lets out a small giggle.

"Mommy! I made baby smile!" The five-year-old exclaimed.

"That's Rook, Brock, his name is Rook." She's trying not to get frustrated when the kids call them babies. Yes, they are babies, but she wants them to know that they have names. They are not just baby.

Getting dinner started and then finished, Castle gets the older Lets to bed while Kate is in the living room with the babies. They are sleeping now but will want a feeding soon before Kate, and Castle get in some shut eye.

Coming down the stairs, Castle walks into the living room and sits next to his wife who had the three children on her lap. Tanner stirs and Castle takes him and puts him in his arms rocking him back and forth.

"Oh, your in my veins and I can not get you out." He hums softly giving the little one a kiss. He gets up and takes the baby to the swing so he can then go and get three bottles of breast milk made. Coming back moments later, he hands two bottles to Kate and takes one for himself so he can feed Tanner.

"Hold on baby, daddy is coming." He coos handing the second bottle to Kate and almost sprinting to the wall of swings. He gets the baby out and comes back to the couch to sit down and feed him. He's a fast eater and within ten minutes he's done with his three ounces of formula.

—

A few days had passed, and the family had settled into a routine. The babies were not sleeping through the night yet but at almost two months old, Kate felt like they were getting close. It was a Saturday The older Lets had the day off from school, and Kate was still on maternity leave. A film crew was to show up in about an hour for a TV interview for a local news station. All Kate has to do is clean up just a bit, but not too much that it does not look like home, and then get dressed in something nice. The older lets had been with Castle watching a movie as he got them dressed and let Kate spend a little time getting dressed and with the babies.

Kate is coming down the stairs. She has one baby in one arm and another baby in the other. Rook was still sleeping as she carries Tanner and Edgar down to the baby swings. She's got one boot on so when she trots down the stairs it sounds funny.

"Hey, Rick!" Kate calls.

"Have you seen my other boot?" She asks, putting one of the babies in one swing and the other baby in another. She buckles them in and plans to check out by the front door shoe rack for her boot knowing one of the older Lets may have taken it, but she's called away when Rook decides to let out a wail.

"Have not love, I'm sorry." Castle sighs finishing up Kinley's hair.

UGH!

Was she ever going to find her boot? She was starting to feel like she should just go without shoes.

Getting up the stairs, she finds Rook in his crib crying away to be picked up. Picking him up she smiles and kisses him, It was just then that she see's her boot behind the boys crib.

"Did one of your bigger siblings hide mommies boot? Huh?" Kate chuckles putting Rook in the crib again so she can put her other boot on. He starts to cry again, but Kate has him soothed quickly.

Heading downstairs, Kate puts Rook into his swing and checks her boot. Her sock was feeling weird inside. Giving him a kiss she buckles him in and steps back. She smiles at the three and is awoken when the doorbell rings. She answers it, and it's Todd, Jeff, and Steve from the news station.

"Hi, you must be Kate, I'm Todd, from channel 10 I'll be doing the interview." He smiles as he shakes Kate's hand.

"Hi, welcome come in, can I get you guys some water?" She asks as they all do some gesture of a thank you but no thanks.

The men set up by the couch and a chair in the living room so they can conduct the interview. They bring the five-year-olds out first so they can be introduced and asked a few questions. Mainly, do you like the babies, do they keep you up at night, that sort of thing. They respond with pretty funny answers. Brock saying he only loves them when they were quite, but then he only liked Rook when he laughed. They had wanted to get them out of the way so the adults and the little Lets could be interviewed. Before talking to the parents, the camera crew asks the kids for a tour of the house. They had planned to have the parents do one too, to get both sides. Coming back, Castle and Kate set up on the couch with the little Lets and get the interview started.

Todd: What's it like having these jobs you have and being parents?

Kate: Honestly? It's crazy; I'm still on maternity leave, and I'm most definitely not ready to go back. I love the family time.

Kate's got Rook bouncing in her lap as she answered the question.

Todd: What about you Rick?

Rick: Having a huge family may take away from time to write, but when I do, it's all good stuff. My older children are a great source of funny for the new line of children's books I'm doing. As you know, my daughter Kinley does not talk. Well, I had expected her to either be silent her whole life or talk as a teenager. The day my wife went into labor she said her first and only words. 'My ass is cold.' I tried not to laugh at her bad word, and my wife told her that we don't use bad words. The girl shrugged, and that was that. Hasn't spoken since.

Todd: What would you say is your busiest part of the day?

Kate: Morning no doubt. The older Lets are getting ready for school, and the little Lets are getting up. I'm trying to feed them and get the older Lets out of the house for school. It's crazy. We are all running around. Except for you, huh, Rook, you and Edgar and Tanner don't run yet. You just sit. You cry though for mommy or daddy.

Kate lets out a chuckle as she looks over at Castle with the smile. Things had been going great, and Kate was worried they would not.

Todd: I bet you guys were shocked to find out it was triplets again, do they run in the family?

Castle: Not sure if it runs in the family but, yes, way shocked. We had found out early on, that it was going to be twins, and if it weren't for Kate's OBGYN being good at her job, we may not have known about Rook. He's the smallest of the three and was hiding. Maybe that will make him good at hide and seek.

Just as he finishes, Brock comes into the shot and is asking for a drink.

"Ok hold on," Castle tells him as he stands with his two babies and puts them on Kate's lap. They had wanted this interview to be as natural as possible, and if that meant getting up to get his son a drink, he'd do it. While Rick is gone for a moment, they wanted to have Kate answer a few questions on her own, but the camera guy decided to follow Rick and Brock into the kitchen. God follows and decides to interview him there.

Todd: So you guys are just like normal parents, no nanny or anything.

Castle: Yeah, I may be the one with the better paying job, but it would kill Kate if we hired a nanny. We have plenty of help from her dad, my mother, and my oldest daughter Alexis.

Todd: Alexis, whose that?

Castle: She's mine from a previous marriage. She loves the kids though, so it's easy to get her to come over and help. They love her too of course. It's funny, Brock can't quite say her name yet, and it comes out as Lectus.

Castle finishes pouring the water and hands it to Brock in his sippy cup.

"There you go buddy," Castle smiles as the crew walks back to find Kate with all three children asleep on her.

"I must have magic powers, they all went to sleep on me. My arms numb too." Kate chuckles softly as she kisses all three babies.

Todd: Is there anything you would change or wish you could change?

Kate: Honestly no, except for finding out about Rook, it just meant having to go back and buy one more of everything so late. Which in turn if I would have known about him earlier I could have done more with my eating and such to keep him healthy. That's nothing nobody did wrong, though. He just decided he wanted to shock us.

Todd: So the babies are identical, and the other set is not. Has that been hard for you?

Castle: Actually, I thought it might have been, but it was not as hard. Rook was easy because of his arms but the other two, I could just see it, for whatever reason they had one little thing that I saw and I knew it was them.

Kate: I'd have to agree. If Rook was not born the way he was, I think it would have been harder. I have this fear though that when they get older, I might screw up one of them on an important document or something.

Todd: do you plan on sending the kids to private school?

Castle: No, I sent Alexis, but even with my book royalties it would cost us a fortune. Plus I think the kids need to have the public school. It makes them more well rounded.

Todd: What's it like having multiples? Any advice for parents out there?

Kate: As a mom of multiples I would say it can be tricky if you let it, set a schedule and stick to it. That has made life easy. Both Castle and I know when to do things and if something happens we can help each other out.

Castle: I would have to agree. When the schedule finally clicks in, you can tell how smoothly things go. Although, even with a schedule things can get crazy. Like when Kate was pregnant, Brock and Kinley were running around the house, and Brock ran into the wall. He got a little cut on his forehead, and it delayed us a few minutes. That's why we make sure we have a few extra minutes for things like that. Just in case, because you never know. With three almost-six-year-olds, they will do anything and get into anything.

Having no more questions to ask the parents decide to start their tour of the house. It's a little messy, but that's what makes it perfect. Let's the public know that just because they are famous, does not mean they are perfect and have the perfect house. When the tour ends, the TV crew goes home, and Castle and Kate put the little Lets to bed for a nap. The older lets had been playing, and Kate hoped that soon they too would take a nap.

Heading into the playroom, Kate stands in the doorway and watches the three play. Even though Kinley was just grunting at her brothers, it was still cute to see them play. Walking into the room, she makes herself known.

"Ok, you three, it's time for a nap."

Brock and Finn both groan as Kate watches them play with the cars they had.

"Don't fight me. I know you all need one." Kate sighs as Kinley gets up and Brock and Finn continue with their cars.

"Please, lets clean up and then nap."

She starts helping them clean up a bit and then ushers them out of the playroom and towards the stairs. Walking by Castle's office, Kate see's the man at his desk, he's got his reading glasses perched on his nose, and he's knee deep in writing his latest adventure of Nikki Heat and Rook. In his more fun series, the couple had married and were becoming parents.

"Hey, look! It's daddy. Go in and say hi to daddy." Kate smiles watching Castle look up from his laptop and take his glasses off.

"Hey, come give me a hug!"

The three walk in and go hug their father excitedly as he kisses them all watching them walk out.

"Have a happy nappy ok? Daddy will see you when you wake up." Castle smiles softly just as a cry is heard over the monitor on Castle's desk.

"Ok, you go sleep, daddy is going to get the little Lets."

Leaving, Castle goes to check on the babies, while Kate takes the older Lets and tries to put them down for a nap.

"Just lay down, ok Brock?" Kate sighs kissing her son.

"You may not be tired no but if you lay down it will help."

"Just an hour. that's all I want."

Finally getting the older Lets down for a nap, Kate goes to help Castle with a feeding and then hopefully a little tummy time. Surprisingly the older Lets had been so tired that they slept for at least two hours. It gave Kate plenty of time to spend with Rick and the babies. When the older Lets do get up, Castle is working on dinner, and Kate gets the older Lets to play with the babies. They have a movie on, but the three are having so much fun with the babies they don't even care. It's pasta night and Castle can't wait. He's been craving pasta, and the house smells amazing. Dinner is finished, and all six kids get a bath and are in bed by eight o'clock. What a miracle! Its been at least two weeks since the family has been able to get to bed on time. It was nice because the little Lets would sleep for three or so hours, and Kate and Castle could have some me time. Maybe watch a little TV, do some cleaning, maybe some laundry. It felt nice, to have a little alone time. Now maybe yes, it did not happen every night but when it did happen it was a nice feeling of relief. After one more feeding, Kate and Rick finally head to bed to get some shut-eye.

"Night, love. Sleep tight." Castle yawns dozing off.

A/N: I just realized after writing this that I have forgotten to include Cosmo. Whoops. Anyways, the next chapter we get to see the adults travel with all six kids.


	5. Chapter 5

Whoever thought traveling with six kids was a good idea was wrong. They had brought Alexis but still, that did not make it any easier. Castle had a children's book tour in San Diego and as promised the family would join him on this trip. He'd not had any far away book things since before the babies had come. They had a plan, though, one adult per two kids on the plane.

They had everything packed and ready to go for the trip. The crappy three seater stroller had been put in the van for the airport trip for the little Lets, and the nice six seater "Runabout" stroller had been shipped ahead of time so it could arrive at the hotel. Things had been in place and Castle was confident they had everything they would need.

Heading through the airport, the three adults and the six kids make it to security. Castle had been tasked with luggage and Kate had been the one to push the stroller while Alexis walked around with the older Lets. Kate had brought the walking ring which made it easy for Alexis to control the kids as they walked through the airport.

"Hurry up Kinny." Alexis says turning to try and get Kinley to walk faster.

This would be both sets of Lets' first time on an airplane and both Brock and Finn could not wait to get on the plane and see for themselves. It made Kate happy to see the kids so happy to want to travel. It would be a long flight but Both parents had hoped that the kids would sleep. At least for a little part of the flight. Kate had kept them up a bit but not too much that they were going to be grouchy during the check-in and security process. Helping with shoes, each adult takes their kids and walks through the metal detector. Castle had been last as he had put all the bags on the belt before going through the detector. The older Lets had been doing fine but there was a delay and the wait was starting to drain on the younger ones. Tanner had started crying first and then Edgar started next, with Rook bringing up the rear. They had all been put back in the stroller and Kate knew they wanted out. Pushing it back and forth, Kate tried to sooth the three as they waited. About five minutes later they finally get to go and the family makes it to the gate. She'd had formula bottles ready for water so they could give the little Lets bottles before getting on the plane. They board all families and people with disabilities first, which means them.

Heading to the plane, they get the little Lets out and leave the stroller so it can be gate checked. They had brought the cheap stroller with them mainly for airport trips and anytime in the hotel they needed to strap in one of the little Lets. Waiting at the hotel was the nice six seater stroller they had bought when they wanted to go out with all the kids and wanted to have seats for the older Lets just in case one of the decided they wanted to sit down.

Finally getting on the plane and situated, the plane takes off, Kate tries to get her two to fall asleep so they can nap and hopefully be happy when they land. It takes them a while but she's able to get Rook and Brock asleep.

Six hours later, the family finally lands in San Diego and a van is waiting for them. Spending a little more time than the parents really wanted, they get their bags and take the van to the hotel. It's a struggle but they get to their suite and start to unpack. The little Lets get put down for a nap and Kate turns on a movie for the older Lets. She knows the time change will affect them for a day or two so she's trying to combat it. The little Lets wake a little later and the parents give them bottles before they throw fits and give the adults headaches they don't need.

Knowing everyone must be hungry, Castle pulls out his phone and searches for a place to eat. He wants something he can take the whole family to because he knows they will be rather noisy. Finding a family restaurant, the nine of them head out of the hotel and to the restaurant. Thankfully everyone so far is happy. That changes though when they go to sit down at their table. Castle and Kate sit on one side of the booth so they can care for the little Lets as Alexis and the older Lets go on the other side. The issue is though that Kinley wants to sit next to her mom and Brock is pleading to sit next to Castle. They both say no and tell the two that if they don't calm down that they would leave and go back to the hotel. That stops them quickly and they sit with Alexis so they can order. It's chicken tenders for the older Lets and a plate of fries for the little Lets. Castle orders spaghetti and Kate and Alexis both go for the chicken. The family eats and then decides to do a little walking around downtown. Kate knows this will tire out the older Lets and hopefully help them get a good nights sleep.

"In the bed please Finnley," Kate sighs as she juggles Rook on her hip.

"Not tired momma,"

"Finnley, bed please, daddy has his signing tomorrow. He needs all the sleep he can get, and so do you." The boy huffs and moments later he finally climbs into the bed.

Getting all the kids in bed and the cribs they had asked for from the lobby, Kate and Rick finally get some shut eye. Alexis had told her parents that she would sleep near the older Lets just in case someone wanted something.

The next day the family gets up and dressed and out to breakfast. There's a new public library in San Diego and Castle had been asked to do a reading of his newest children book and then a signing afterwards. Castle excited was an understatement. He'd been waiting for this for months as he knew, his family would finally be coming to see him. The older Lets had known what was going on but the little Lets had not a clue. It was ok though because they loved watching and listening to their dad read books.

Finally getting the "Runabout" stroller set up, which took Kate and Castle longer than they had wanted they get out the door. Everything is loaded and they head down to the lobby and out of the door. They get the kids in the van and the stroller on the trailer. It takes some muscle but they are finally able to get it hooked in. Just getting the kids in is one of the hardest things the adults will have to do all day.

—

The library is amazing, its big and beautiful, plus it has a separate room for readings. Castle had originally wanted this to be an open reading, but for one, the room could only hold so many people. So, they closed it off and did not sell tickets but people had signed up on a first come first serve basis.

Everything had been set up. The signs, the giant cardboard cut out of Castle, and a chair so Castle could sit and read. Everything was perfect. That was until Gina walked in. He'd hoped she'd just sit in the back, but today she had to be involved in everything and get in the way.

"I got this." He told her as people started coming in and the kids sitting on the floor around him. Kate and Alexis took their seats towards the front so the kids could see their father.

The room quickly fills up and one of the librarians introduces Castle. He takes a seat and opens up the book he was going to read. His book had been called, "Having Fun with Daddy." A book he wrote in his series of Rook and Nikki as parents.

The reading went great. The kids had a blast listening to Castle and as did Castle reading to them. Next off was the signing. Castle sat at his table with his sharpie, ready to sign books. Sitting in his lap ready to help, had been Brock. He had begged his father to sit in his lap and Castle after a little fight had said yes.

After about an hour of welcomes, thank you's, and thanks for coming. Castle finally finishes and the family heads out for a bite to eat before heading back to the hotel. The family had been close to the hotel after lunch so it was just easier to walk back to the hotel. The three littles by the time they left the restaurant had started to cry one by one. It was obvious that they were tired. It'd been a long morning and it was nearing nap time anyways. Preparing three bottles as Castle pushed the stroller she began to hand them out.

"You get a bottle, and you get a bottle, everyone gets a bottle." Kate chuckles handing each of them a bottle, watching as they all started to calm down.

"Whew," she sighs as she looks over at Castle and gives him a high five. They both smile at each other as Kate holds the door for Castle as he pushes it inside the hotel lobby. They get in the elevator and after a few floors up, make it out and start heading down the hall towards their room. They get the kids unloaded and Alexis helps the two adults put the six kids down for a nap. The little Lets go to sleep no problem but the older ones are having some issues. Not wanting to fight about it, Kate puts on an episode of Peppa Pig and lets them rest in front of the TV with Alexis while her and Castle go rest in the bedroom.

"Wow, it's over, what did you think?" Kate asks looking over at Castle as she leans on him.

"I think it was great. I loved having you and the kids there, it made it fun." He smiles kissing Kate softly.

"I think the kids had a blast watching you."

"Well, I had a blast reading the book." Castle smiles as he yawns softly.

"Take a nap love, I will wake you when the kids are up and we can go to dinner." Kate smiles softly as she kisses him softly and gets out of the bed to go watch Peppa Pig with the kids. They welcome her and all three quickly get up to snuggle next to her.

—

The family spends the next few days in San Diego. They head to the zoo and a trip to Seaworld. They had wanted to take a trip to Disneyland but Kate was not wanting to take a trip to a theme park she knew they could not handle. She knew the stress for her and the adults would be more than she was ready to go through. She wouldn't have any fun either because it would leave one of the adults to sit with the little Lets while the other ones go on a ride with the older Lets.

The next day the family takes the plane home just in time for the kids to go back to school. It's a mad rush now after having a week of vacation to get back to the routine of home and adjusted back to the time change. It's exhausting the first few days but Kate gets it all under control. She knew it wouldn't be that hard for her, but the kids would be the issue.

 **A/N: so this took forever to finish, mainly because I have an idea for a sequel to this. I was not sure in the beginning how far I would take this. I feel like I cut it off but I don't like beating dead horses.**


End file.
